


As I You

by sansalannistark



Series: For the North [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gets quite steamy but it’s sweet, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansalannistark/pseuds/sansalannistark
Summary: Sansa and Jaime have returned to Winterfell but the young Queen has something to ask of her Lord Commander.





	As I You

To say he is shocked when he hears her request in an understatement. Sansa is not sure she has ever heard Jaime Lannister so wordless in the time she has known him. Gone is the warm curve upon his lips, the teasing that lies underneath. There is no sly, shameless, brazen remark. Sansa only stares as Jaime stands perfectly still, taking in her words. The stiffness in the air breaks when he eventually gulps, taking a shaky breath. Sansa relaxes, releasing the tension and fear she had not thought to be holding.

“Sansa, are you sure of what you are asking?”

“Quite sure,” she says, though his hesitation has planted doubts. Sansa bites her lip nervously, completely unaware of the sinful things it does to the knight standing opposite. She pauses, as if thinking better of it, then adds:

“If you do not want... if you cannot... go through with it...” she trails off, fingers twisting in her skirt familiarly. She might have known. Of course he feels some guilt, he has only ever lain with _her._ Mayhaps he does not desire his northern queen as he did his golden haired lover. Jaime has assured her he does not love Cersei but if he is...

Ramsey. It comes to her then and she wants to weep. Jaime, Jaime of all people, believes her spoiled. She is ruined and he will not have her, cold and beaten and tortured. And why should he? She _is_ ruined.

Jaime is staring at her, disbelief plastered over his face. She must look more distraught than she realises for he lunges towards her, grasping her pale hand in his heavy one. His hand reaches up tenderly and brushes her cheek, his thumb rubbing across the thin skin beneath her eye, pulling away tears that she did not know her face held. He cups her face in his hands and when she brings herself to look at him, his face is alight with pain and love.

“I want you more than anything, sweet girl. You do not know how much I have wanted to show you the extent of my love, but I did not wish to remind you of...”

Sansa lets out a long exhale which sits accusingly on the air. “You do not think me frigid? That I am ruined?”

Jaime looks outraged. “You are the purest thing I have set eyes on. No one could ever ruin you and if you think that because of those monsters I am going to refuse to touch you then you are mistaken, Sansa. I only wish to make you happy and I did not want to rush you into anything you were not ready for.”

“I am ready now,” she whispers, running a hand down his arm. Jaime’s eyes widen as his eyes follow the movement.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.”

“If you want me to stop, at any time, then I will do so without delay. You need only say.”

“I trust you. You won’t hurt me.” Jaime feels his heart swell.

“Never. I could never hurt you.” Jaime reaches slowly for the laces on her gown. “May I?”

Sansa nods, turning to give him better access to the fastenings. With one hand it is admittedly harder to undo them, but he works slowly, taking the time to breathe in her soft scent and murmur sweet words in her ears. _I promise I’ll make you feel good. I’ll go slow. I will not do anything you do not wish._

Sansa sighs and the gown slips off her back. As she discards it, he sees the visible tremors in her body as the firelight casts a glow on the faint white scars lacing across her back through the material of her shift. Jaime gasps a little, horrified by the sickening marks marring her skin. No one should have ever laid a hand to her, and as much as he wishes to kill those who harmed her, it is not the time for the past, but a time for them and their future. He slowly runs a hand over the vast expanse of her skin, running underneath the material and feels her lean into his touch, little sighs escaping her mouth. She turns to face him and he is pleased to see her face is warm, the affection she feels for him pouring from her eyes. Sansa begins to work at his doublet and shirt, her eyes now silently asking for permission which he gives with a nod of his head. Jaime undoes the laces of his breeches himself, leaving himself bare before her and watching as she peels the shift from her skin. Under his gaze she shivers and curls her arm around her body protectively.

“Sansa?”

“I’m alright. Truly, Jaime, there is nothing to worry about, but I do not... you will find me ugly.”

Jaime smiles, shaking his head. “How can you say such a thing? You are a beauty and because you are so unable to accept it, you are made even more beautiful.” Jaime looks at her for any signs of discomfort. Finding none, he walks around her, setting his lips to her scars until he has kissed each and every line. When he is done he mouths the skin the juncture where her neck meets her collarbone. Sansa gasps, letting out a virtually silent whimper. Jaime’s hands travel along her arms and settle at her waist. He’s relieved that she doesn’t push him off and comes back to face her.

“Where do you want me, my lady?”

“I...” she hesitates, unsure of her next move. “Touch me again. As you did before.” Jaime moved closer, running his hands across her shoulders and down her sides so that she shivers. “Kiss me,” she murmurs, melting. He does as he is bid, bringing his lips up to meet hers and relishing in the taste of her. She is rarely so passionate but she does not object to the way his to tongue slips inside her mouth. He is drowning now, on sweetness, on Sansa. Slipping out, he kisses her cheek and, reaching her ear, nips at it lightly. “I love you,” he gasps into her ear and he hears her repeat it against his cheek.

Jaime slides his hands under her, and with a squeak Sansa allows her self to fall into his arms. He deposits her on the bed, marvelling in how hard he is from simply the feel of touching and kissing her. He had never though such slow intimacy would arouse him, but yet he finds himself enraptured, enchanted by this innocent seductress. Unable to wait any longer, he joins her on the bed, leaning over her and feeling the heat rising from her skin. Sansa’s hand fumbles and twines with his as she pulls his down for another kiss and he swears her mouth is more intoxicating than Dornish wine. She is confused when he slides away, coming to stop when his mouth hovers over her belly. He kisses the soft skin, humming as he does so and catching Sansa’s increasing whimpers.

A brief glance up confirms she does not wish him to stop and he moves down to run circles into the inner skin of her thigh. Sansa’s head shoots up and she looks at him in confusion as he moves closer to her core. When his fingers meet the pooling wetness she cries out and bucks her hips.

“Please... Jaime...”

He starts rubbing in circles, increasing his speed gradually as Sansa curls her fingers. Jaime slips a finger inside her, listening to her moans and curling his finger until he feels her walls contracting around him. He knows that she’s close and he removes his finger, replacing it with his mouth and running his tongue over her folds. Sansa moans, and he feels her fingers find his scalp, clawing at his hair and she tugs harder on it. He continues his attentions, sucking harder now until she feels her cry out his name and shudder around him, her body shaking as she peaks.

Jaime pulls back up her body, kissing her and she cards her hands through his hair, clearly unbothered by the taste of herself as she kisses him, biting at his lip.

“I didn’t know it could feel that good,” she says breathlessly. Jaime brushes her hair back from her forehead, stroking her temple, and feeling at once sorry for her past pain.

“That is how it should be.”

Sansa’s smile falls a little but Jaime slides a hand round the back of her neck to press her forehead against his.

“Look at me, Sansa. I promise, you’ll feel nothing but pleasure. What you experienced with... that is not how it is supposed to be and I will show you how it is. You deserve that at the very least.”

A tear slides from her eye and Jaime kisses it away softly. “Thank you, Jaime.”

“Dry your tears, sweet girl. I cannot be accused of making my queen cry,” he hears. Sansa laughs, smiling wider as she rubs the rest of the tears from her face.

“You’re ready?” He confirms, searching for any sign of discomfort as he steadies himself above her.

Sansa smiles, running a finger over his cheek. “I am with you.”

Jaime lines his hard cock up with her opening, slowly sinking into her heat, still wet from his earlier attentions. He lets out a groan as she takes him, cursing under his breath. “Fuck, Sansa, you feel so good, my love.”

Sansa responds, moaning softly and grips the arm which presses into the bed. “Jaime...”

He begins to move inside her, slowly at first, rolling his hips to pluck more beautiful sounds from her lips which she gives without constraint. Her whimpers return and then she’s moaning and as he increases the speed, her grip tightens on his arm. He brushes her lips, pressing harder into her. Sansa shifts her hips, beginning to match his pace and Jaime shifts slightly. He hits a spot inside of her which makes her lose all sanity, crying out his name as her head falls back and her back arches towards him. As he brings his fingers to where they are joined, he touches her again and feels her start to shudder as she peaks with a loud moan, his name falling from her lips. Jaime feels his own climax approaching and when it comes he spills inside of her, calling her own name back in response as if they are animals making a cacophony of mating calls.

After some moments, Jaime pulls out of her to lie beside her, running his hand over her skin. She is shining from exertion but he is comforted that she is smiling and he closes his eyes as she brushes his hair with her hand.

“Jaime... you made me feel wanted.”

His eyes flicker open. “You are always wanted, sweet Sansa. Always.”

“I love you.” She leans towards him and he gathers her in his arms, letting her snuggle against him.

“As I you, my beautiful queen.”

She’s asleep before he knows it and he find himself tired too, so he settles into the bed, his arms wrapped around his queen.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well then, what did everyone think? I would really appreciate your thoughts on this one. Thanks for the continued reading and support :-)


End file.
